Homeless
by Zee C
Summary: Hermione goes through a huge loss. Can Draco help her out of it while finding his way back into her heart? This is a 17th birthday present from myself to myself. Every chapter is a 100-word drabble. Enjoy.
1. Frustration

"Taxi!"

Hermione screeched at the incoming vehicle, sticking out an arm to get the driver's attention.

It zoomed past her – just as many before it had.

"Hey!"

She ran after this one despite knowing it'd be futile.

"HEY!"

People turned to stare but she needed to rend her frustration.

She slowed to a stop, unable to catch up.

Her bottom lip quivered and she stomped a boot-clad foot on the pavement, uncaring of the water that splashed from the puddle under the stick-thin heel of her boot.

Trembling, she read the note in her hand.

She had to go. _Now._


	2. Breakdown

It really wasn't her fault that after half an hour of attempting to hail a cab and asking strangers for a ride that she still couldn't get to the hospital.

The address was one she had never heard of - let alone visited – therefore, ruling out her option of Apparating there.

Hermione couldn't Floo to the hospital either – the place was Muggle.

She was sobbing now as she sat on the stairs leading up to her office building, her head buried in her hands as rain pattered around and on her.

Her father was dying and she couldn't say goodbye.


	3. Vulnerable

"Hermione?"

She froze – she would know that voice anywhere.

She looked up to find her ex-boyfriend's stormy eyes boring into her brown ones, concern upon his features.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Take me to this address," she said shakily, shoving the paper into his hand. "Please, my father is dying."

His eyes widened at that. He took the note from her hand and read it.

_Please. Please. Please._

Hermione no longer cared that she looked so utterly wrecked and… vulnerable before this man who lied to her – her father needed her.

Draco's gaze lifted.

He told her, "Okay."


	4. Broken

Never in her twenty years of life had she ran so fast.

The heel of her boot had broken when she slid down the stairs clumsily as she got up to go just minutes before. Hermione had not hesitated in breaking the other heel before Draco took her here.

She hated that it was _him _who helped her out. But, right now, nothing mattered but her father.

Hermione found the ward; dread hanging over her now that she arrived.

Drawing on her courage, she pushed the door open.

Her heart constricted, having never seen her father so broken before.

"Dad."


	5. Anchored

Hermione found his hand covering hers as the casket was buried under the mounds of dirt now piling atop it.

She knows she should pull away. Yet, she couldn't. The emotions inside her were raging like the ocean on a stormy night and his hand was her anchor, holding the rocking ship firmly as waves beat upon it.

Hermione doubted that if it had been Harry or Ron holding her hand, she would remain so calm. It has always been _him _who could hold her together as well as break her down… She wondered when she would stop loving him.


	6. Maybe

Maybe he hadn't lie.

Maybe he did love her.

Maybe he was telling the truth about being fed an extremely large amount of lust potion which led him to bed that gold-digging whore.

Maybe he isn't lying now and still loves her as he claimed.

Maybe…

However 'maybe's there may be, she knew for sure she still loved him.

It was six months after the funeral; eight, since they broke up.

She read the parchment again, the edges of her lips slightly quirking.

_Will you go out with me?_

She contemplated for a short while before writing her answer.

_Maybe._


	7. Burn

"What in Salazar's name does 'maybe' mean?" Draco demanded to know the moment he stepped out of her fireplace.

"Good to see you, too," Hermione said, a brow arched.

He strode towards her. "Well?"

"Well, maybe."

"Yes or no?" He asked impatiently, his body now mere inches from hers.

"No -"

Draco crushed his lips on hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open and plunged his tongue into her warm cavern.

He dominated the kiss, seducing Hermione thoroughly.

"Well?" His lips left hers and she burnt for them.

"Yes," she breathed.

Draco smirked and rewarded her.


	8. Shield

You would have thought that after a year, she would have gotten used to her father not popping up at her apartment randomly for a visit or not seeing him sitting cross-legged in his couch when she visited.

Some things… time just don't heal.

She still get pangs when she thought she glimpsed him in her apartment or in her parents' house when, in actuality, she didn't.

Grief jumps on her sometimes and engulfs her in its darkness.

During these times, she is grateful for Draco.

Snuggled in his arms, she feels safe from all the harm in this world.


	9. Better

"Good morning," she heard him whisper, his nose buried in her voluminous curls.

She said nothing but smiled as she pressed herself deeper into his warm embrace.

She had another episode of an emotional upheaval last night and he had stayed over as her shoulder to cry on.

He was there for her, as always. She found herself trusting him once more as she had in their two-year relationship and she had a sneaking suspicion she loved him more than she ever did.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned against him and looked into those mercurial depths.

"Better. Definitely better."


	10. Exception

Dancing was not Hermione's "thing".

So, when Draco got up from his seat after dinner to put on a record and asked her to dance, she outright refused him.

She hadn't danced since the Yule Ball, traumatized by Viktor's clumsily heavy feet constantly stomping on hers. Dancing, to her, was not enjoyable at all.

Draco wouldn't take no for an answer, though. He took her hand and swiftly pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

Hermione frowned up at him but he leaned down to kiss her softly, smirking as he did.

Breath stolen, Hermione made an exception.


	11. News

Hermione leaned her cheek on his chest as they swayed to yet another song.

Dancing with Draco was not so bad after all. He was the perfect partner – gentle and sweet. On hand held hers as the other cupped the small of her back, rubbing circles there.

She was reminded of something as her mother's favourite song came on.

"I need to visit mum tomorrow."

"Good. We can tell her the news, then."

"What news?" She asked, frowning.

"That we're getting married," he whispered seriously.

Hermione looked up at him, wide-eyed.

Cerulean grey bore into honey.

"Will you marry me?"


	12. Finally

Jean Granger hummed as she poured tea into the three dainty cups before her and pushed two of them to Hermione and Draco.

"Have a biscuit, dear," She nudged the plate towards the pair before her. They looked unusually pressured today – Hermione, especially.

Jean frowned at the slight furrow between her daughter's eye brows and the blond boy's completely void expression. Something was going on and she intended to find out.

"Is there something on your mind, honey?" Jean prodded.

Her daughter jumped slightly. "Uh, yes."

"Well?"

"Uh. Mum?"

"I'm listening."

"I'm getting married."

A smile lit Jean's face.

_Finally._


	13. Talk

Enemies… Knot

By Lavender Brown

Rumours of Draco Malfoy, ex- Death Eater and Hermione Granger, war heroine, tying the knot has been confirmed by the couple in a recent party held by Harry Potter.

Granger was spotted with a large rock on her fourth finger that night as the pair cheerily announced their engagement to their friends.

The childhood enemies have tentatively set their wedding to be held in October while the location for the event remains undecided.

It is to be an intimate ceremony with close family and friend in attendance. Nevertheless, it will be a union to remember.


	14. Beautiful

Ginny was still pumped; Hermione wasn't.

Who knew that picking a wedding dress could be so draining?

"Hey, gorgeous."

Hermione turned and looked up to see her fiancée smiling at her. "Hey."

Draco gestured for her to stand, giving her a hand as she did. "Let's do our dance rehearsal here."

She merely smiled when he pulled her in, one hand holding hers over his heart while the other snaked to her back, pushing her further into him.

Hermione realized then that it didn't matter what dress she wore – as long as she was in his arms, she was beautiful.


	15. Shock

"Dearly Beloved -"

_Oh Godric, it's only just sinking in – I'm going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy!_

" – this man and this woman in holy matrimony - "

_Okay, breathe in and out – you're doing fine._

"- into this holy estate these two persons present - "

_Just remember to say 'I do'._

" – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

_I do, I do, I do._

The silence was deafening as Hermione continued her mental chants.

Then a woman, strangely familiar to Hermione, rose from her seat, clutching a blond boy's hand.

"Draco, this is your son."


	16. Gift

Hermione wasn't going to ruin a two-year-old's life by taking away his father.

She was twenty when she lost hers and she still hasn't gotten over it; imagine how being fatherless since birth will damage the boy – she just couldn't do it.

If Draco stayed out of his son's life, the boy would one day question why he hasn't got a father when every child around him had one; if Draco had a family with her, of which the child knows of, the boy would probably grow to be bitter.

She wasn't cruel.

So, she gave the boy her Draco.


	17. Home

Hermione was sure no one would find her here – she made sure of it.

Leaving wasn't easy because there was everything to lose and nothing to gain – she would never again snuggle against him or drown in his mercurial gaze; never again will she be able to draw from his strength or taste his lips; she will never find out whether their could-have-been children looked like the ones she fantasized of having.

Most of all… she'll never see him again.

Hermione had made 'here' her home.

Then again, a home is in its people.

And hers will always be Draco.


End file.
